


Avengers Watch Captain America 1st Avenger

by Mischief_Maker007



Series: Avengers Watch: The Past [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Characters Watching Disney Movies, F/M, Watch the Movies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischief_Maker007/pseuds/Mischief_Maker007
Summary: Avengers are transported to a cinema and are forced to watch films.Film 1/16 (could be more)
Relationships: Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Avengers Watch: The Past [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567282
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Getting there

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for picking this story. This is the first in the serine and my first time on AO3.

"I am Iron Man," said Tony, he brought his fingers together before.... **BOOM**! He looked around and saw that he was in a big cinema surrounded by lots of people.

"Mr. Stark?" Tony turned around saw Peter, he ran up to him and hugged the boy tightly. He then heard a fake cough and saw all of his team mates.

"We were told we have to watch a film about each other, this won't brew fun," explained Cap, he was looking grim. 

"Lets get on with it then," said Nick, he was not a happy bunny. Well he is never one but he _really_ wasn't one at the second.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting the film and Steve is embarrassed.
> 
> When they get into the ship ‘that’ is just the coms and “this” is obviously the normal talking:
> 
> Bold: Movie 
> 
> Normal: The reactions 
> 
> This:  
> Is when they are singing 
> 
> ‘’ is used for coms
> 
> “” speaking

* * *

While Steve was fumbling about with the DVD, Peter was gushing to Ned and MJ about it all. “Guys, we get to watch a film about CAPTAIN AMERICA!” he said. That’s all he would speak about, “I can’t wait to see what he did in WWII,”

”Kid. Capsicle probably didn’t do anything back in them times, well, apart from crash a plane. I bet it was all boring,” Tony suggested, trying to calm down the teenager.

”Thank you Tony,” Steve said sarcastically as he sat down. “Sure, my life is boring,”

”See,” Tony said.

”Lets get started!” Natasha exclaimed.

**The scene is a frozen wasteland and a man comes walking over to two other men. “You the guys from Washington?”**

**”You get anybody else out here?” replies one of the men.**

**”How long you been on site?” his partner asked.**

**”Since this morning,” the other replied.**

”Got a point,” Natasha said smirking.

”Yeah, who in their right mind would go to a cold country when they didn’t really need to?” Clint asked sarcastically.

”Hey! It was for a mission Barton,” Natasha defended.

”One of which you could — ... No should of said ‘no’ to,” he argued back.

”Children, continue you conversation like, never,” Wanda butted in, she crossed her arms.

”Whatever,” muttered Natasha like a toddler. Clint stuck out his tongue and the other woman grabbed it. Tony and a few other started to laugh but Wanda groaned and moved Natasha the other side of herself so she were in the middle of Clint and Nat. 

“Great,” said Pepper. “They stopped for once,” they both glared.

**”A Russian oil team called it up 18 hours ago,”**

**”How come no ones spotted it before?” one of the visitors asked.**

**”Its really not that surprising, this landscapes changing all the time,”**

**”You got any idea what this things is exactly?”**

Clint and Natasha make noises of a plane and Steve sighs, brilliant, of ‘cause they know most things regarding him. 

“WAIT! This is when they find the plane?” he asked, Peter then started to shake Ned, “This is when they found the plane!” 

MJ held up her hand, “Shake me and we are never being friends again, go... fangirl(boy) crazy like that again and we are not speaking to each other for two months,” Peter quickly shut up.

**They started to walk toward where all the workers and machines were. “I don’t know, probably a weather balloon,”**

”He thinks it’s a weather ballon!” laughed Tony. 

“Hey, Stevie, will this give all of them blackmail over us?” Bucky asked, turning to his left. Steve nodded gulping. Sam smirked.

”Hey, on ya left,” he called, groaning Steve looked to his left. “Hello, what type of blackmail?” but the film had restarted.

**The main man in the tria laughed. “I don’t think so,” he stated. “You know, we don’t have the equipment for a job like this,”**

**”How long before we can start craning it out?” an oblivious man asked.**

**The man laughed again, “I don’t think you quite understand,” shows a huge plane embedded in the snow. “You’re gonna need one hell of a crane,”**

”Woah,” Peter said in awe, it was amazing. The ship was bigger then his history teacher said it was and (even though it was covered in snow) the plane was beautiful. “That is amazing,”

”It is quite nice isn’t it,” Steve said, staring at the thing that was partly responsible for taking away the life he had wanted so bad with Peggy. “Too bad it’s a heart breaker not just an ice breaker,” Sam and Bucky patted his shoulder, then they clasped it tightly. He sent them both a small smile.

**Dramatic music starts to play as the three explorers stare at the plane. A machine is used to cut a human sized hole in the roof and one of the men is dropped down slowly via harness. Someone is already down there, scouting around with a torch.**

**’Base we’re in,’ he said through the coms. He used his torch to look around the ship. 'What is this?'**

**The started to treck through the snow when someone said, 'Carefull,' walking over to the cockpit the camera zoomed into a sold is block of ice that had a slight resemblance to Capt. America's shield.**

**"Lieutenant!" he called out to the other man with him, he walked over.**

**"My good," he said more to himself. 'Base, get me a line to the colonel,'**

"Would that be Rhodes?" asked Sam.

"Yes, I believe so," Vision said for the first time.

**'Its 3AM, sir,' said the person on the other side* of the line.**

**'I don't care what time it is, this ones waited long enough,' reveals to be the shield stuck in the ice.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it and they won’t all be that short but it was just something to kick start it.
> 
> *Is it just me or does the person that the Lieutenant talks to sound like Coulson?


End file.
